


Hewwo?

by Verse



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Loving Sex, Memes, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: It's Crystal's night.





	Hewwo?

**Author's Note:**

> Soft.

“Hewwo?”

Crystal buries her face in her hands, trying to stifle the loud unstoppable laughter bubbling between her lips. Her shoulders are shaking, trembling at the vivid memory of the googly-eyed sock wrapped proudly around Gold’s boner.

Silver lightly punches her, hissing. “Don’t  _encourage_ him!”

“Sorry, sorry-” she snorts out, not sounding sorry at all.

“Don’t blame the lady, Silver.” Gold winks, thrusting his hips to make the googly eyes move. “I’m just hilarious.”

Silver groans and drags his palm across his face. “That’s it. I’m breaking up with both of you.”

“Aww, you don’t mean that.” The bed tips when Gold crawls on the sheets. “You love us.”

“No, I don’t. You’re both terrible and I expected better of you.”

“Don’t be a grump, Silv.” Gold pecks the ginger’s cheek, grinning. “It’s Crystal’s night, after all.”

He huffs, but his hands are relaxed against the sheets, a far cry from the twitchy fingers usually hinting at his irritation. “Fine, I forgive you filthy memers. But only because it’s Crystal’s night.”

“Good.” Gold’s face break into a large smile, and he turns around to face his girlfriend. “But, let’s get back to the center of attention, shall we?”

“Oh my.” Crystal says with fake surprise, watching her boys come to her. “What could you be possible be planning on doing to me?”

“Well, for a start,” Gold removes his sock and neatly fold it, setting it aside. “You are wearing way too many layers. Same for you, Silver.”

“We can’t all barge in naked, that would be redundant.” Nonetheless, he begins to strip, mindlessly throwing his clothes away. Crystal tries to follow, but her progress is hindered by Gold’s mouth on her collarbone and his hands on her ass.

She manages, though. Soon Silver is pressing his bare chest against her back, his tongue running on the section between her shoulder and her neck.

“You’re beautiful.” the compliment is followed by a pair of hands on her breasts, squeezing with an expertise that can only come from practice.

“Aww, thank you. You two are handsome as always, too.” She does not have nearly enough hands to respond to the shower of attention she’s receiving, but Crystal has learned to be creative; her hands palm at Gold’s chest in front of her, and she grinds her backside against Silver behind her.

They keep at it, for a while; hot mouths and wet tongues and grazing teeth, quiet giggles and whispered praises and loving tones. A soft kind of heat, born from the friction of naked skin.

Crystal is the one to break the cycle. “Can you get the lube…?”

Gold hums through a mouthful of skin. “Do you want…?”

“Yeah.”

He nods, and falls back on the bed, pulling her with him on top of him. He glances at Silver behind her. “Relax, okay?”

The lube is cold against her heated skin. Silver works carefully a finger inside of her while Gold peppers her face with kisses. Slowly, he adds a second one, then a third one, pumping lightly.

“Should… be good, now.” Crystal breathes out heavily. 

She feels Silver’s lips kiss the nape of her neck in understanding, then he retrieves his fingers to take hold of her hips.

She lowers herself on Gold first, getting out a delighted moan out of his throat. Silver presses on her shoulder blades until she’s laying on Gold, then he spreads her buttcheeks and goes in as well.

And being there, having the two men she loves around her- inside of her, Crystal can’t help but moans. “I love you.”

“Me too.” Answers Gold. “Same.” Says Silver.

Silver takes the lead, each of his bucks getting her to slide up and down Gold’s cock. Gods, fuck, she loves it, she loves them, the feeling of their chest and hips and legs trapping her between them in a cocoon of heat and love.

She harshly digs her teeth into Gold’s neck when the speed starts picking up, and the moan of pleasure it gets out of him only makes her fiercer. Her nails claw at his arms, leaving bright red stripes in their wakes. Faintly, she register a hand, two hands, sliding under her belly to play with her clit. Silver takes hold of her hair to tilt her hair to the side and kiss their husband, right above her shoulder, right before her eyes-

and she comes, then. She scratch and bites and scream through the flesh between her jaws, mind going blank for a moment. But Silver does not stop then; he keeps pounding her through her orgasm, gets her pussy to tease Gold until he’s coming, too, loudly calling out both their names. Silver is last, suddenly tensing against her back, and with a brusque huffed “love you” he goes still behind her, panting heavily.

“…g’t off, y’all are heavy.” Gold pants out eventually, trying and failing to sound irritated. Silver chuckles and rolls off, pulling her with him.

“Good?”

“Amazing.” Thinking feels like traveling through mist, cloudy and empty and oh so soft. She lets out a snort. “I think you just fucked my brain out.”

 "Good.” Silver kisses her temple, at the same time Gold kisses her forehead. They both snuggles closer to her. “We love you, Crys.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE IN LOVE, KAREN


End file.
